


Proms and Late Nights

by whooshboomtree



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooshboomtree/pseuds/whooshboomtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Axl ever expected was for Zero to talk to him, much less to end up falling for him as hard as he did. But with senior prom nearing, the timing couldn't have been more perfect. (Human/high school AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Axl hummed to himself cheerily, swinging his legs as he relaxed in the quiet, near-empty library.  A friend of his had just left following a rather intense game of Magic, and Axl was sorting through his deck and already making plans for next time.

“What are you doing?” someone asked.

The redhead nearly jumped out of his chair, spinning around to see a tall blond teen watching him.  “N-nothing!” he stuttered, immediately recognizing him as Zero, a well-known and fairly popular jock among their peers.  “Um, nothing!  Me and a friend were just playing cards!”

“Ah . . .”  Zero blinked, vaguely recognizing Axl from one of his science classes.  “How do you play?”  He had been lingering in the library for some time now while waiting for a ride home, and he had managed to catch a few snippets of banter during the game.

“There’s lots of rules,” Axl said, shuffling in his seat a bit shyly.  He was often sneered at and picked on for the nerdy pastime, especially by the jocks.  “But basically you’re fighting wizards and dragons and stuff.  ‘Cept with cards.”

A pause.

“Th-that sounds stupid, huh.”

“Nah.”  With a shrug, Zero slid into a seat across the table.  “So how do you play?”

To Zero’s amusement, Axl brightened instantly, spreading out a few cards and launching into a rapid-fire explanation of what each one did and how the basic rules worked.  Despite Axl’s motor-mouthed chattering, Zero seemed to keep up fairly well, interrupting with a question now and then and examining each card with clear interest.  “So . . . can I join you and your friends next time for a round?” he asked at last.

“Yeah, a’course!”  Axl’s eyes were all but sparkling with excitement at someone actually _wanting_ to play cards with him.  “We can adjust for newbies easy!”

“Sounds great,” Zero said with a warm smile, checking his phone for a moment before standing up.  “I gotta split.  You’ll be in here at lunch tomorrow?”

“Yup!”

“Good.”  Zero swung his backpack onto his shoulder, tossing Axl a wave and a wink.  “See ya, kid.”

“I-it’s Zero, right?” Axl called after him.  “My name’s Axl!  Uh, see ya around!”

“Later.”

 

***

 

With that meeting Zero and Axl became fast friends, the blond often joining Axl’s group for a game after school.  None of Axl’s friends seemed to mind; to the contrary, they welcomed a new player, especially one who picked the game up as quickly as Zero did.

And then senior prom began to approach.

Axl was trying his damnedest to keep it a secret that he had developed quite the crush on the blond.  Particularly after being invited to one of his swim meets, during which two things happened.

The first was Axl learning that Zero had asthma.  He’d been startled to see Zero wheezing when he hauled himself out of the pool, and he had watched in amazement as Zero made his way to his bag and took out an inhaler, not skipping a beat and looking totally unfazed.

“You have _asthma_?” Axl had asked.  “Since when?”

“Uh, yeah?” Zero replied.  “Since middle school.”

“But you play like a million different sports!”

“Yeah.”

Axl decided that he admired that.

The second thing that happened at that swim meeting was Axl finding out what Zero looked like shirtless.  And he looked _good_ shirtless.  His abs were _something else_.

Axl _really_ wanted to touch those abs.

This particular day, he’d spent about half of his lunch in the library tapping a pen on a table, debating if this was even a remotely good idea.  It would be so _fun_ , but there was no way in _hell_ he’d say yes!  He was _popular_ , he probably already had like five girls begging to go with him!

“So why would he pick _me_?” he whispered aloud.

Maybe he could write a note and slip it to him during class.  But what if the teacher saw?  Oh god, he’d be a laughingstock for life!  What if he put a sticky note on Zero’s backpack . . . but it might fall off!  Or he might not see it!

No.  No, he had to do this face to face.  He had to.

Okay.

Trying his best to psyche himself up, he scooped up his things and went to seek the blond out, soon finding him chattering with a few of his swimming teammates just outside the cafeteria.  Zero cast him a grin and a nod as he approached, finishing his conversation before turning with a greeting of, “What’s up?”

“Uh . . . h-hi Zero,” Axl stuttered out, twiddling his thumbs nervously.  “I-I just wanted to . . . ask you something.”

“Fire away.”

Shit, shit, shit, now everyone was watching him, this was a bad idea, this was bad, this-

“Willyougotopromwithme?”

And as soon as he realized he’d blurted it out, he promptly turned bright red, spun around, and sprinted away.

Zero hardly even had a chance to open his mouth before Axl fled, leaving him calling the redhead’s name a few times to no avail.  One of his friends snickered, and Zero cast him a glare before standing up.

It was no surprise to find the redhead tucked between the shelves in the library, though the way Axl squeaked and hid behind his backpack brought a smile to Zero’s lips all the same.  “You okay?” he asked.

“D-don’t hurt me, I’ll never bother you again I promise!” Axl all but yelped.  A hand pushed his backpack down slightly, and he jumped backwards when he saw Zero crouched in front of him, smacking his head on the wall in the process.  “Ow-!  S-sorry!”

Zero simply blinked, that same amused smile tugging at his features.  “Why’d you run away?”

“B-because it was a dumb thing to ask a-and I shouldn’t have bothered you a-and I’m sorry I won’t do it again . . . !”  Axl didn’t seem to realize how fast he was speaking, ducking his head and seemingly trying to hide under his backpack again.

“Oh.  Well . . .”  Zero, too, ducked down slightly, enough to nudge Axl’s backpack upward and cast him a smile.  “I was gonna say yes.”

A pause.

“ _What_?!”

“Yes,” Zero said, blinking again and sitting back.  “The answer is yes.  As in yes, I want to go to prom with you.”

“Wh-”  Axl let his backpack drop, eyes wide with shock.  “B-but why?!  I mean, why would you pick me over like anyone else you can go with?!”

“Well . . . because . . .”  Zero scratched his cheek, his smile becoming just slightly . . . shy?  “You’re cute.”

“I’m c . . . _cute_?”  Axl’s voice cracked slightly, his features turning cherry-red.  “Y-you really think I’m-?”

Zero nodded.

“A-and you really wanna go with me?”

Again, Zero nodded.

“Z-Zero, you’re . . . !”  Axl practically sprang forward, hugging Zero with enough enthusiasm to easily knock the blond on his ass.  “You’re the coolest ever, you’re so great Zero . . . !”

“Thanks, kid,” Zero chuckled, laying his arms around Axl and giving him a light squeeze.  “You’re pretty great yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

“He’ll come,” Axl repeated to himself, pacing back and forth across his room and ignoring the cat winding between his legs.  “He’ll come, don’t worry, he will . . .”

He had gotten himself dressed early, choosing a light blue button-up and grey vest in favor of a suit, and his hair hung down on his shoulders in loose, choppy waves.  Now he was just waiting for Zero to pick him up.

And he was late.

Why was he late, that couldn’t be a _good_ thing, right?  What if he changed his mind?  What if he never showed up, he was already ten minutes late what if he-

Someone knocked, and Axl jumped a foot straight up in the air.

He quickly calmed himself, fluffing his hair and smoothing his vest out before answering the door.  “Zero!  You look . . . whoa . . .”

Great, so not only did Zero look really good shirtless, he was downright _sexy_ in a suit and tie.

“I look whoa?”  Zero chuckled.  “Thanks.  You clean up pretty nice, kid.  Sorry I’m late, but . . . do you think these were worth the extra ten minutes?”

He took his hands from behind his back, holding out a trio of flowers bundled together with a dark blue ribbon.  “I didn’t know what kind of flowers you like, but . . .”

“O-oh, Zero . . . !” Axl breathed, taking the little bouquet with a bright smile and pausing to admire it for a moment before throwing his arms around Zero’s neck.  “Thank you so much, they’re perfect!  Oh yeah!”

He hopped backwards, laying the flowers on the table and calling, “Be right back!” over his shoulder as he darted to his room.  Zero waited patiently, smiling when Axl returned a minute later and presented him with a small box.  “This is for you!”

Zero’s smile got that much broader when he opened the box to find a heart-shaped chocolate cookie.  “Dark chocolate?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Extra dark, just for you!” Axl trilled.

Zero laughed softly, pulling Axl into another hug and giving him a tight, affectionate squeeze.  “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

 

***

 

“Will you dance with me, Axl?”

The redhead had just sat down to catch his breath, having been dancing on his own to faster-paced songs for much of the night.  Zero didn’t seem to be much of a dancer, and Axl was mildly surprised when he approached, though he took Zero’s outstretched hand and got to his feet all the same.  “Oh, _now_ you wanna dance?” he teased.  “You _would_ wait ‘til I sat down!”

Zero didn’t say anything, merely leading Axl over to the dance floor by the hand.  “Z-Zero,” Axl whispered, seeming to pale slightly when the DJ announced a slow song especially for couples.  “Ev . . . everyone’s watching us . . .”

The blond simply nodded, settling his hands on Axl’s sides and smiling down at him warmly as if to say _follow my lead_ , beginning a slow, rhythmic way as the music started.

Axl almost seemed to keep his distance at first, fingers laced behind Zero’s neck as though he wasn’t sure how close he was allowed to get.  Zero gave him a tug for encouragement, gently pulling him closer until their chests touched.  “Don’t be scared,” he said softly, even though they could both feel the crowd’s eyes on them.  “It’s just you and me right now.”

“Y . . . yeah.”  Axl’s lips twitched in a small smile, his sways growing more confident as he allowed himself to focus on Zero.  No one else- just Zero, and Zero’s arms around him, and Zero’s smile and all the affection in his blue eyes . . .

The music swelled slightly, and Zero lifted a hand to Axl’s cheek, thumb rubbing back and forth in a soft, gentle motion.  Axl didn’t pull away, and the hand slid down to his chin, tipping his head up just slightly.

Axl blinked, and Zero paused, not daring to lean any farther forward, blue eyes holding an unspoken question.  _Is this okay_ . . . _?_

Hesitantly, Axl stretched up on his toes just a bit, and Zero took that as a sign that it was okay to proceed.  Their lips touched, and both teens let their eyes drift shut.

It was a soft kiss, light and chaste, nothing particularly heavy or messy, but it lingered all the same, as if each was reluctant to break away from the other’s warm, their closeness.  Only when the final notes of the song faded off did they slowly part lips, arms still settled around one another.  Zero was smiling, and Axl’s eyes were all but sparkling, the faintest dust of pink coloring his features.  “So would you be surprised if I said I have a huge crush on you?” Axl whispered.

“Not really.”  Zero’s smile curled into a smirk, and he turned to lead Axl off of the dance floor, an arm still settled around his waist.  “You’re not very subtle.”

The redhead blew a raspberry at him, settling down in a chair against the wall with a sigh of relief.  “Okay then, smartass,” Axl said as Zero sat down next to him.  “So why’d you kiss me?”

“Mmm . . .”  Zero shrugged.  “‘Cause I like you?”

Axl tipped his head, feeling an odd, hopeful swell in his chest.  “You mean . . . you _like_ me like me?”

Zero nodded, almost shyly so.

“S . . . so . . .”  Nervously, Axl reached over to lay his hand on top of Zero’s, and Zero allowed their fingers to twine together.  “Do you wanna . . . be . . . ?”

A pause, and then Zero nodded again, perhaps looking more flustered than Axl had ever seen him look.

“Z-Zero, you’re . . .”  Axl gave the blond’s- his _boyfriend’s_ \- hand a squeeze, his stomach full of butterflies like he’d never felt before.  “You’re so amazing . . .”

Zero merely chuckled, brushing Axl’s bangs aside to kiss his temple.  “Wanna stay the night at my place?”

“Sure!” Axl said at once.  “I mean- your brother won’t mind?”

“Nah, he won’t be home ‘til late.  ‘Sides, Forte’s cool.”

“Then yeah, absolutely!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Cripes, your house is cold, Zero . . .”  Axl wrapped himself snugly in a blanket, having had Zero make a quick stop for a change of clothes before heading to the blond’s apartment.  An oversized t-shirt and chili-pepper pajama pants were much preferred over a vest and button-up.  “How do you not have icicles hanging from your nose right now.”

Zero chuckled, shaking his head and holding an arm out invitingly.  “Sorry.  Me and Forte both like it on the cool side.”

Axl snuggled up to his boyfriend with a feigned grumble, and Zero reached for another blanket to drape over both of them.  “M’tired,” Axl murmured.  “C’n I sleep on you?”

“Mhm,” Zero said with another quiet chuckle.  “Wouldn’t have invited you over otherwise.”

Axl’s mouth gaped in a yawn, and he cracked one eye open at the sound of a key in a lock.  The blond who opened the door was at least six feet tall, with short, scruffy hair and the same intensity in his dark blue eyes as Zero often showed.  “‘Ey,” he greeted.  “S’up.”

“Hey bro,” Zero yawned.  “Axl, that’s Forte.  He’s a graduated piece of shit.”

Forte grinned toothily and raised a middle finger, and Zero did the same right back.  “I like him,” Axl decided aloud.

Zero rolled his eyes, giving Axl a nudge before clearing his throat.  “Forte, this . . . this is Axl.  My . . . uh . . .”

“Boyfriend?” Forte finished, snorting in amusement when both teens flushed.  “Thought so.  Nice to meetcha, Axl.  Sorry to cut short, but work was hell.  I’m goin’ t’bed.”

“Night Forte,” Zero called.  “Sleep well.”

“Uh-huh.”  Forte did, however, pass by them one more time in going from his bedroom to the kitchen for a quick snack, tossing something at Zero as he moved.  “Use protection, kids.”

Axl turned cherry-red, and Zero very seriously considered throwing the condom back at his brother, though he decided against it after a moment.  “Yeah, well, now I don’t have to buy one!” Zero called after him.  “Thanks!”

“Anytime, squirt.  Night.”

Silence.

“Your brother is an ass, Zero.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Silence.

“Y-you weren’t serious, were you?”

“Mm?  Nah, not if you don’t want to.  I was just playing.”

“Y-yeah, I don’t . . . think I’m quite ready for that . . .”  Axl shrank down slightly, nestling his way farther under the blanket.  “Sorry . . .”

“It’s fine, Axl.  I don’t mind, really.”  Zero kissed the top of his head.  “It’s fine.”

“Mm . . . you’re sweet.”  Axl relaxed visibly, letting his eyes drift shut.  “I mean, s’not like I’ve never done it myself before.  Just not with anyone else . . .”

“Axl, you’re eighteen.”  Zero laughed.  “I’d be surprised if you _hadn’t_ gotten yourself off before at least once.”

“Hey, shut up!” Axl said with a laugh of his own, jabbing his elbow into Zero’s stomach.  “I’m not _that_ much of a horndog!”

Zero merely snickered, giving Axl’s shoulder a squeeze and finding himself unable to help his next comment.  “Long and slow or quick and rough?”

Just as he expected, Axl turned the brightest shade of red imaginable, burrowing his face against Zero’s shoulder in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment.  “L-long’n slow,” he mumbled after a moment’s pause.

“Any good at edging?” Zero asked.

Another pause, and then Axl nodded again.

“Ohh, that’s cute,” Zero said with a soft laugh, patting Axl’s back and giving the top of his head a kiss.  He could only imagine how much the redhead would whimper and squirm as he teased himself and brought himself so tantalizingly close to climax over and ov-

Oh.

Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to picture that so clearly.

God . . . dammit.

“What,” Axl said, apparently noticing the subtle change in Zero’s expression and the way he shifted as if trying to get more comfortable.  “What’s the look for.”

“Noth . . . nothing,” Zero said, with a bit of a forced smile.  “Though you might have to get off of me for a few minutes if you keep giving me images like that.”

“O-oh- ffffff . . .”  Axl buried his face in his hands, his shoulders beginning to shake with soft laughter.  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry . . . I-I didn’t mean to . . .”

Zero laughed as well, once again kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head.  “It’s fine, Axl, it’s fine.  I just . . . ah . . . need to step out for a moment . . .”

Axl frowned, blatantly refusing to stir from his position against Zero’s shoulder as he pondered something for a few moments.  “Mmm . . . c’n I watch?”

“Wh . . .”  There was a brief pause, and then Zero began to laugh, his features darkening visibly.  He pressed the back of his hand over his mouth, clearing his throat quietly before turning to cup Axl’s cheek in his hand.  “Well if you really want to . . .”

“We _are_ boyfriends,” Axl said, clicking his tongue softly and kissing Zero’s nose.  “‘Less you’re shy~”

Zero smirked, grabbing Axl’s hand and tugging him to his feet as he made his way to the bathroom, the door quickly shut and locked behind them.  The last thing he wanted was for his brother to walk in, after all.  Axl averted his gaze while Zero tugged his pants and underwear down, earning another soft chuckle from the blond.  “You can look, y’know, it’s fine.  Watching kind of involves looking, you know . . .”

“I knoooow . . .”  The redhead dared to turn his head slightly, peeking at Zero with one eye and watching him sit down on the edge of the tub.  “You’re hot,” he mumbled, blushing to the tips of his ears and scratching the bridge of his nose shyly.

“Thanks.”

“Really.”  Axl’s lips twitched in the faintest of smiles, and his shoulders began to shake as if he was trying not to laugh.  “Really, Zero, that’s all you have to say to me telling you you’re hot when you’re naked.  Just . . . thanks.”

Zero considered that for a moment before cracking a grin and nodding, reaching down to give his half-hard member a few slow, almost delicate strokes.  He quickly seemed to grow sure of himself, his mouth just slightly open even as he tipped his head back and let his eyes slide shut.  Even if he would pick on Axl to no end for openly admitting an enjoyment of edging, it wasn’t as if Zero didn’t like it slow and soft now and then . . .

Not that hard and rough was bad either.  Heh.

Every now and again, he would heard Axl shuffle, though the sound didn’t cause Zero to so much as lift his head.  It did make him smile, however, to picture Axl shifting and fidgeting and making those adorably shy faces of his.  God, the redhead was too cute when he was shy.

Which was why it surprised Zero to hear a soft rustle of footsteps on the rug after some time, the blond having become all but distracted by his own pleasure, brow furrowing slightly every time his touch drifted over his tip.  When he felt soft fingers ghost over his hip bone, he cracked one eye open, offering Axl an almost sly smile.  “C . . . can I?” Axl whispered, green eyes wide and hopeful.

Zero nodded, looking perhaps just a little _too_ excited at the prospect.  When Axl hesitated, the blond’s smile softened, and he reached down to gently take his boyfriend’s wrist.  “It’s all right, Axl,” he murmured.  “You can touch, it’s fine . . .”

“Ah . . . hm . . .”  Axl looked nothing if not flustered, allowing Zero to guide his hand and almost visibly jumping when he felt his fingertips brush warm, damp skin.  “Eeh-!  Ah . . . !  S-sorry, it’s just . . . i-it’s different when it’s-”

“Not your own dick?”

Axl made a noise that could only really be described as a snort, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Zero’s shoulder.  The banter seemed to calm him somehow, and he soon began rubbing and stroking at the blond’s length with a little more confidence.  “There you go,” Zero said, his voice softening as he lifted a hand to settle on the back of Axl’s head, undoing his hairband and allowing his auburn hair to fall loosely across his shoulders.  “Just like that, Axl . . .”

The redhead brightened at the praise, lifting his head and placing a soft kiss on Zero’s cheek.  “Y-you like it?  You . . . you’ve given me a really nice night, I wanna . . .”  He swallowed, flushing again when Zero kissed the bridge of his nose.  “I-I wanna make you feel good . . .”

“You are,” Zero said, giving Axl’s jawline an affectionate nuzzle and sighing in contentment.  “Mm, keep moving your hand like that, you’re doing fine . . .”

It was simply . . . fuck, there had to be a better word for it, but it was really just _cute_ the way Axl seemed to swell at the praise.  “You’re really strong, you know?” Axl murmured, hesitantly allowing his free hand to trace soft patterns over Zero’s stomach and hips and thighs, as if admiring his musculature and the subtle curve of his waist.  “I love the way you look when you swim, you’re beautiful . . .”

“Mm, you’re not too bad on the eyes yourself, kid,” Zero breathed out around an airy noise of contentment, smirking at the way Axl almost _squirmed_ with embarrassment.  “And I’m not just talking about being a cutie, either . . .”

He slipped a hand under Axl’s shirt, causing the redhead to squeak in surprise.  “Too fast?” Zero chuckled.

“L-little bit.”  Axl nuzzled up against him, drawing a shaky breath and letting his thumb linger back and forth across Zero’s tip a few times.  “M’alright.  How’s that for you . . . ?”

“Mm, good,” Zero sighed, followed by a soft noise that wasn’t quite a groan.  “Your hands feel really good . . . little rough though, better . . . better if your hand was a little more . . .”

Axl bit his lip, hesitating for a moment as if an idea had occurred to him.  But . . . _hell_ , he was way too shy to ask out loud . . . !  Instead, he placed a kiss on Zero’s jaw, then one on the side of his neck, and then another on his collarbone, still stroking at him as he began to ease his way lower a little at a time.  Zero cracked one eye open to watch, quite well-aware of Axl’s intentions, though he didn’t speak for fear of making the redhead shy away out of embarrassment.

Even still, he shivered in delighted anticipation when Axl’s soft lips brushed over his stomach, and he couldn’t help but reach down to settle a hand on his boyfriend’s head.  “Is it okay?” Axl whispered, his lips twitching in a smile when Zero nodded.

Mind you, inwardly part of Zero was going _yes please put your mouth on my dick suck me off please do now yes_.  Not that he’d say as much out loud.  But he could see the way Axl’s eyes began to glint with mischief as he trailed his kisses just a little lower, gently tickling across his base and down along the top of his shaft to his tip.  “You got it, kid,” Zero said softly, his breath seeming to hitch for a moment when Axl’s tongue drew across his tip.  “Mm . . .”

 

Maybe Axl was a little too excited to do this. Maybe he'd thought about doing it a few too many times and maybe just maybe he'd gotten himself off to it once or twice. Not that he'd tell Zero that. Granted Zero would probably assume as much.

 

Oh well.

 

It didn't take Axl long to grow sure of himself, taking Zero's tip in his mouth and beginning to bob his head in a slow if steady rhythm. "Damn," Zero breathed, a quiet noise that wasn't quite a groan escaping him. "You're a little too good at that for being a virgin, kid..."

 

Axl mumbled an agreement that was probably too cheerful, grinning and flashing Zero a thumbs-up before lifting that hand to pleasure what he wasn't yet comfortable taking in his mouth. "Wh- A-Axl-!" Zero stuttered out a half-laugh half-grunt, shaking his head and giving Axl's hair a light pet, fingers curling to grip the messy auburn locks. "Did you just...give me a thumbs up while su- hhh...sucking me off?!"

 

"Mhm!" was the immediate response, Axl closing his eyes and relaxing into the hair petting. He...liked doing this, honestly, the idea of having someone else in his mouth and pleasing them and making just a little bit of a mess (because really it was kind of hard to swallow properly with his mouth so full) was just _hot_. Hot enough to make him tremble and have to try desperately to ignore the tent beginning to form in his sweat pants.

 

"H-hey," Zero whispered after some time, having been holding onto his boyfriend's hair and merely following his movements without tugging him around just yet. "Can I try something?"

 

Axl blinked, allowing Zero to nudge him backwards and taking the opportunity to catch his breath. "What's up?" the redhead panted, looking up a bit wide-eyed. "A-am I doing a bad job?"

 

"Nah," Zero said with a chuckle. "I got an idea, that's all. Keep still for me, okay?"

 

Axl nodded, taking Zero's tip in his mouth again and feeling his boyfriend's grip on his hair tighten slightly. Keep still? Why did Zero want him to-

 

He got his answer when the blond gently pressed his hips forward, the initial movement making Axl squeak in muffled surprise. "You okay?" Zero asked.

 

Axl gave him another thumbs-up, trying to breathe slow and even as Zero repeated the motion, falling into a slow, even pace. Zero was...Zero wanted to...oh gods...

 

The redhead whimpered, feeling a thrill of arousal and letting his arms drop to his sides to allow his boyfriend complete control, trusting him not to thrust too hard or yank him around, merely holding him in place and being careful not to go too deep.

 

Well.

 

For the most part.

 

A slightly more enthusiastic thrust caused Zero's tip to bump against the back of Axl's throat, the redhead giving a muffled, "Mph!" of surprise. "Ah- s-sorry," Zero murmured, smoothing his hair apologetically. "Didn't mean to."

 

Axl nodded faintly to show that he was okay, relaxing and allowing Zero to resume...well, facefucking him, really. Gently mind you, but still. And _shit_ if it didn't feel...strangely good to Axl’s mind. He was mostly concentrating on not choking and on trying to move his tongue and press and lick over Zero's most pleasurable spots, and with the way the blond was starting to pant and groan, it was working.

 

"C-can...fuck..." Zero pressed his lips together, his breath seeming to hitch just slightly. "C-can I...faster...?"

 

The redhead flushed, but made a noise of acknowledgement, grasping Zero's hips and giving him a tug to encourage him. Zero had such a level of _control_ over him right now, he could do just as he pleased and Axl had to _obey_ and oh...

 

Oh, the redhead made a cute picture when he was submissive.

 

There was only one thing making him a bit nervous, however, namely that he wasn't sure if Zero was thinking straight enough to...give him any warning, as it were. And he'd never swallowed before and it would be _really_ embarrassing if he choked. Literally or figuratively.

 

He could feel Zero getting jerkier, rougher, feel him tensing and relaxing in turn, and he could hear the way the blond was panting louder, harsher, almost groaning and grunting out each breath. A whimper rose in his chest as he realized that Zero was going to cum in his mouth, Zero was actually going to cum in his-

 

The blond gasped, fingers tightening in Axl's hair reflexively as he gave an unusually hard jerk of his hips, and Axl made a muffled noise of surprise and...something else that was some mix of arousal and confusion when he felt heat spilling into his throat. Zero continued to thrust his hips against Axl's mouth for a few seconds longer, slower now, smoother, riding out his climax and giving Axl time to swallow, a hot thrill rushing through him when he saw the thin line of white trailing from the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. Fuck...

 

He loosened his grip on Axl's hair, easing his hips back and allowing the redhead to take a moment to breathe and calm down. "So...sorry," Zero whispered, still panting softly. "Didn't mean to...not give you any warning."

 

"S'okay. Mmh..." Axl wiped his mouth on his wrist, blinking and licking his lips as if trying to decide if he'd liked that or not. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't get overzealous sometimes." He winked, his grin and the sparkle in his eyes quickly returning as he began to relax. "I'm fine, seriously. Just. Say something next time 'fore you do that in my mouth, 'kay?"

 

Zero chuckled, reaching down and offering a hand to help Axl up. "You liked that huh?" he murmured.

 

"Ah...m-maybe a little." Axl flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Having you controlling me like that is...is really arousing."

 

"I can see that."

 

Axl blinked, confusion crossing his features for a moment before he became aware that Zero was looking _down_ and was in fact looking right at his-

 

Oh...

 

"D-don't _stare at it_!" Axl yelped. "I-it's not like I got a hard-on for you on _purpose_!"

 

"Uh-huh, clearly." Zero winked, taking a step forward and causing Axl to take one back. "If you really want me to..." Another step. "I could help you out..."

 

"U...um..." Axl gulped, feeling his back hit the wall after two more steps. "Um...uh...I..."

 

"You all right?" Zero chuckled, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on Axl's lips.

 

Axl nodded, perhaps a bit too rapidly, his eyes wide with nervous anticipation. "You're cute when you look at me that way," Zero whispered, his breath warm against Axl's features. "Will you undress for me...?"

 

"I-if you quit pinning me to the wall, y-yes," Axl stuttered out.

 

Zero backed away, and Axl shuffled, folding his hands in front of himself shyly. "U-um...d-do you mind?"

 

"Not at all," Zero said, crossing his arms with a smirk.

 

"Turn _around_ , you ass, I'm not a stripper!"

 

Zero laughed softly, turning his back and tapping his foot with feigned impatience. Axl shifted and shuffled nervously for a moment longer before tugging his shirt off over his head, hesitating, and then screwing his eyes shut and slowly easing his sweatpants down.

 

With his eyes closed, of course, he was unaware that Zero had turned his head just enough to peer over his shoulder and watch. "H-hey!" he yelped when he looked up again, having just barely slid his boxers down enough to expose himself a little. "Y-you're not supposed to look!"

 

"Axl, I can't get you off without looking at you." When Axl pouted and crossed his hands over his barely-exposed crotch as if to hide himself, Zero rolled his eyes and turned toward him. "Here, let me help..."

 

He reached out to settle his hands on Axl's waist, feeling the redhead trembling faintly under his touch. "Hey, it's okay," Zero whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm not gonna hurt you, it's all right..."

 

"S-sorry, I've just never..." Axl whimpered faintly, though he didn't protest to Zero gently easing his sweatpants and boxers down to his ankles. "D-done this with someone else before, I-I don't usually let people...s-see me." He felt his tip brush against Zero's stomach, and he shivered slightly. "I-I'm okay..."

 

Zero didn't look down, not yet, merely tracing his hands over Axl's hips and thighs and lower back. Hesitantly, Axl stretched up on his toes to kiss Zero's nose, swallowing a soft whine when he felt the blond's fingertips just barely tickling over his groin. "You said you like it long and slow, right?" Zero purred. "I can take it as slow as you like...if you behave nice for me..."

 

Axl felt his heart begin to race as he realized Zero's intentions- Zero didn't just want to get him off, Zero wanted to _tease_ him. Drive him up the wall and toy with him and make him beg for it and oh gods Axl loved teasing more than any other kind of pleasure...

 

He slowly began to relax under Zero's touch, his breaths slowing and his eyes drifting halfway shut. Nervously, he looked down, trembling faintly as he watched Zero's fingers touching so dangerously close to his most intimate parts, but not quite, not quite there just yet...

 

"Y..." He bit back a tiny whimper, reaching up to lace his arms around Zero's shoulders and press a kiss to his neck. "Y-you can look if you want, it's okay..." He took a half step back, fighting the instinctive urge to cover himself with his hands.

 

To his relief, Zero began to smile, blue eyes glowing with adoration as he lifted a hand to Axl's cheek. "What are you so shy of?" he asked softly. "You look good, Axl. You're really attractive; I mean that."

 

Axl's lips twitched, and he allowed Zero to tug him closer, not trembling this time when the blond slid a hand down his side to circle around his waist and give his backside a gentle grope. "You still want me to tease you or what?" Zero murmured.

 

"Dunno." Axl felt a little spark of confidence, and it showed in the glimmer of lust in his eyes, the way his lips curled into a smirk. "You really think you can make me beg?"

 

Zero's smile turned into a full on grin, his arms tightening around Axl's waist and fingers squeezing a little more insistently at his backside. "Why don't we find out?"

 

"Try me~"

 

That was honestly probably the wrong thing to say, because next thing Axl knew he was off the ground, and he was off the ground because Zero's arms had looped under his thighs and Zero had _actually_ just lifted him off of the ground and was holding him in the air and _wow_ the blond was...strong...

 

Zero didn't hold him for long, however, soon gently laying him down on the rug and giving him a nudge and-

 

And Zero had just pinned him in a corner.

 

That _bastard_.

 

"Y-you're an ass," Axl mumbled, leaning back by reflex when Zero leaned down over him. "A really attractive seductive ass but still an ass."

 

"Mm, as if you'd want me any other way." Zero's voice was practically a purr as he began trailing soft kisses down Axl's bare chest and stomach, the redhead practically trembling with anticipation. His skin was soft and smoothed and tanned and every time he shifted Zero could see the way his stomach muscles flexed and really for being so slim Axl had a _really_ nice stomach.

 

Zero leaned down further, letting Axl feel the warmth of his breath on his nearly-twitching member but not so much as touching him just yet. "O-oh, that's mean," Axl said with an admittedly flustered grin. "You can't just _breathe_ on me and not actually _do_ anything."

 

"I thought you liked being teased."

 

"Yeah but that's a step too far."

 

Zero rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement when Axl smiled at him hopefully. "Fine," Zero said. "But this is the only one you get for free."

 

Axl opened his mouth to ask what he meant, only to gasp when he felt Zero's warm lips around his tip, the blond slowly if easily sliding about halfway down his length before drawing back off just as slowly. "O-oh, _fuck_ , Zee," Axl breathed. "Fuck, that _does_ feel good..."

 

Zero hummed in agreement, the vibration making Axl shudder. He was moving so _slowly_ , just enough to make Axl feel warm and tingly without bringing him anywhere near his climax. And _damn_ if Axl didn't love every second, loved it just enough to whimper and make cute faces and give a soft little moan when Zero's tongue brushed over a particularly sensitive spot.

 

Part of him was still _shy_ , almost too shy to even look down but after a while he couldn't _help_ but look down. Zero was all bent over on his hands and knees and his head was between Axl's legs and his hips were just high enough to show off his (nice tight toned) backside and...

 

And Zero...had a really nice ass...

 

A bit nervously, Axl reached out, only to gasp in surprise when Zero grabbed his hand, the blond's eyes glowing with mischief. "Ah-ah~" he whispered. "No touching."

 

"Aw, come on." Axl shivered, feeling the faintest of thrills when Zero's tongue just barely lapped up along the underside of his shaft, deliberately avoiding that sweet, sweet soft spot just below his tip. "Y-your ass is so touchable though..."

 

"Mm, so is yours," Zero pointed out, his touch drifting lower. "Spread your legs a little more for me," he added in a whisper.

 

Axl gulped, doing as he was told and trembling visibly when Zero leaned down further. “Z-Zee, what...what are you doing?” he asked breathlessly. “W-wh- oh-!”

 

A gasp rose in his throat when he felt soft, wet warmth pressing at the skin between his length and his entrance, not that said skin was terribly sensitive but the idea of having Zero’s tongue _there_ and his tongue was moving _lower_ and-!

 

“A-aahh...hhh…! Z-Zero, a-are you seriously...r... _rimming_ me?! Y-you…!” The redhead tensed instinctively, his breath speeding up and a hot rush of pure _arousal_ racing through him, only intensifying when Zero’s hands took back to rubbing soft circles around his groin and all over his thighs. “O-oh jeez...f-fricking…”

 

Zero laughed softly, giving a deliberately insistent lick at his boyfriend’s entrance before sitting up, hand curling to wrap around his length and stroke him a few times, slowly, delicately almost. “You’re really cute when you squirm like that,” he chuckled. “You always make the best faces when I embarrass you, you know that?”

 

“S-shut up!” Axl squeaked, his voice seeming to crack slightly. “Y-you’re such a fucking- mmmh…” His insult trailed off into a long, breathy moan when Zero took back to gently licking and sucking along the sides of his nearly-aching member. “C-come on,” he whispered. “Go just...just a little harder for me, pretty please?”

 

“Mmmmm…” Zero hummed in thought, placing his lips around Axl’s tip and giving him a good noisy wet suckle before drawing back and replying, “Nah.”

 

“Wh- b-but I even said please!” Axl laughed breathlessly. “You _dick_!”

 

Zero laughed as well, pleased to find that Axl was more amused by the little game than any kind of upset. “Just sit still, will you?” he said, sitting back slightly and seeming to examine the redhead for a few moments. “I want to try something else…”

 

He placed two fingers just behind Axl’s tip, sliding the redhead’s foreskin back up his shaft a bit, pausing, and then pushing it back down over his tip- gently, careful at first not to stimulate him too much. The way Axl gasped and tensed brought a grin to Zero’s lips, encouraging him to press his fingers a little more firmly, make longer, smoother slides. “S-shit,” Axl whispered, eyes sliding halfway shut as he watched Zero work him and pleasure him with that expert touch of his. “Shit, Zee, where’d you get the idea to…”

 

“Heard it feels pretty damn good,” Zero replied, placing a soft kiss on Axl’s stomach. “Not that I can do it to myself, but…” Another kiss. “You know me.”

 

“It _does_ feel good,” Axl said with a sigh of contentment, a small shiver racking his body. “M-more intense when someone else does it, better…ah...better angle.”

 

Zero _grinned_ at that, taking to alternating between full strokes and softer slides and teases of Axl’s foreskin, softening his touch altogether when Axl began to shake harder and twitch more insistently. “Close?” Zero asked, grinning that much broader when Axl nodded rapidly.

 

“C-come on,” Axl whimpered out. “Come on, Zee, y-you’re driving me crazy, please…”

 

“Say it nice,” Zero whispered, letting his warm breath tickle the sides of Axl’s shaft.

 

“I _did_ say it nice!” Axl practically whined.

 

Zero shook his head, and Axl swallowed, his features flushing dark red as Zero’s intentions became clear to him. “Say it nice for me,” Zero repeated in that same low, almost husky tone. “Nice and dirty…”

 

Axl opened his mouth as if to protest, only to whimper aloud when Zero gave him a few rougher strokes, stopping _just_ when the redhead began to tense as if nearing his climax. That bastard was _edging_ him, he was edging him and it felt so good and he was so close but Zero wouldn’t let him just…!

 

“P...please, Zee,” he whispered, trying to adopt the most pleading tone possible and giving the blond his best puppy-eyed look. “I-I really...r-really needa...p-please lemme…” He gulped audibly. “P-please lemme cum, s-stroke me faster I n-needa cum really bad, Zero please…!”

 

“Ohh, that’s _too_ cute,” Zero said with a low laugh, pressing light kisses along Axl’s inner thighs. “You’re so _naughty_ , Axl, begging at me like that. How hard are you gonna cum for me, huh…?”

 

Again, Zero sped up his strokes, and again he stopped when Axl was just nearing his point of no return, this time taking his hand away entirely and sitting up to place a brief kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “O-oh, god,” Axl practically groaned out. “God, h-hard, r-really hard…!”

 

“Not ‘til I say,” Zero whispered, though admittedly at this point he was just having fun testing the redhead’s limits. “You’re too cute when you squirm around like this, you know?”

 

“W-wait but- buh-!” Axl let out a loud whine, twitching and curling his toes and wriggling desperately when Zero brought him near his peak once again, stopped and waited for him to relax, and then took back to stroking him just a little faster than before. “Z-Zee, Zee I can’t, I can’t hold back, y-you’re gonna make me…!”

 

No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn’t take being edged any longer, his back arching and his mouth opening in a half-moan half-squeal as he came. He felt Zero’s hand tighten and continue to stroke him long and slow through his orgasm, and he looked down to watch himself spill all over the blond’s fingers and he hadn’t meant to but making just a little bit of a mess was...almost as hot as the sheer pleasure rushing through his body and peaking in his groin in the best possible way.

 

For what felt like an eternity, though it was only really a few long moments, there was almost no sound save for Axl’s pants and whimpers as he began to come down. “You made a mess of my hand,” Zero said at last. “That payback for making you swallow with no warning?”

 

“Um...yes?” Axl squeaked out, still trembling faintly in the aftermath. “O-or maybe no and you just teased me too much and I have good endurance but not _that_ good ‘cause that was a lotta teasing but it felt really really good.”

 

There was another pause.

 

“You said that all in one breath, Axl.”

 

“U-uh-huh.”

 

Zero gave a soft laugh, leaning forward to kiss Axl’s lips again before getting to his feet and moving to the sink to wash his hands off. “I liked it though!” Axl added, somewhat shakily standing up as well. “I really... _really_ liked it, I mean...it felt so _good_ and you’re so good at it.”

 

“Thanks,” Zero said with a grin. “You’re pretty damn good at giving oral yourself.”

 

Axl flushed, giggling as if a bit flustered by the compliment. “Eheh. Um, can...can I ask one more tiny little thing?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can I sleep in your bed with you instead of on the couch?”

 

Again, Zero laughed, turning and wrapping an arm around Axl’s waist. “Of course you can,” he said. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

Axl brightened visibly, snuggling right up to Zero’s side and refusing to let go even through the process of them both putting their pants back on. As they made their way out toward Zero’s room, they were both surprised to see Forte standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall and blinking blearily. Zero stopped midstep, tugging Axl to a halt with him. “Everything okay, bro?”

 

“Word of advice,” Forte said, mouth gaping in a yawn. “F’ya gonna have loud sex, do it in a room that doesn’t echo.”

 

Both teens blushed bright red, and Forte rolled his eyes and headed back into his room with a wave and another yawn of, “G’night.”

 

“Don’t mind him,” Zero muttered when Axl leaned forward to bury his face in his hands. “He’s just being a _shitbrain_!” he added, raising his voice on the last word.

 

“Fuck you too, little bro!” came an answering yell from Forte’s bedroom.

 

“No thanks, just got done with that!” Zero shouted back.

 

“Do you two _ever_ stop arguing?” Axl asked as they got settled in Zero’s bed, the blond immediately pulling a light blanket over both of them and tugging Axl up against his chest.

 

“Not really,” Zero said. “More like brotherly love at its finest.”

 

Axl rolled his eyes, choosing not to comment and instead snuggling himself close to Zero’s chest and nuzzling the top of his head into the crook of his neck. “You’re warm,” he said, his voice quieting as he relaxed. “N’soft. N’your skin feels nice.”

 

“And you’re adorable and perfect to hold and cuddle to sleep,” Zero said with a smile, blue eyes glowing with affection. “Now shhhh. Sleep time.”

 

“Mm.” Axl opened his mouth in a yawn, fingers tracing idle, drowsy patterns on the backs of Zero’s strong shoulders. “That was the best prom night I ever could’a asked for, Zee…”

 

“Me too,” Zero whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of Axl’s head. “Thank you. I’m really...I’m really happy we’re together, Axl.”

 

Silence.

 

“Axl?”

 

When the redhead still didn’t answer, Zero lifted his head to peer down at him, smiling when he realized that Axl’s breathing had slowed and his eyes were closed and he was sound asleep. How...how positively _cute_.

 

Zero settled his head back against the pillow, listening to Axl’s breaths and his shifts and his occasional little snores and mumbles, the noise soothing him in a strange way. As silly as it sounded, he liked laying next to someone while he slept. It made him feel...happy. Wanted.

 

Soon enough, amidst his wandering thoughts and the calm atmosphere and quiet room, Zero drifted into a peaceful sleep of his own.


End file.
